mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Networker
Important Note: Don't add anything to the Secret Networker Section until the templates and such are complete. I am adding stuff, and testing stuff. Syntax: {{Networker |image=An image of the networker |rank=The Networker's rank |theme=The Networker's theme |quote=A quote from the networker |name= Networkers are a group of "members" on MLN that allow players to rank up and gain Items, Stickers and items that allow members to play music when they put them into the Soundtrack module, called Loops. This list is categorized by who members can befriend in certain ranks. how the fuck do i get spa badges Rank 1 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 1 is the gardening and beekeeping theme. Flora Flora was custom made for MLN and has never appeared in any Lego sets. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Bee Keeper Bill Bee Keeper Bill, from hints on his page, seems to have a crush on Flora, a fellow Networker. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Henrietta Theme: MLN (Default theme). Bartlebee Theme: MLN (Default theme). Old Capt Joe Theme: City (Coast guard). Rank 2 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 2 is the fantasy theme. Pel Tonne Theme: MLN (Default theme). Milly P Enstock Theme: MLN (Default theme). Milmano Theme: MLN (Default theme). Don Brickote (Although this Networker is Rank 4 he helps you get to Rank 3) This Characters name comes from the Fictitious Character Don Quixote. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 3 Rank 3 is the racing theme. Radia 'Theme': Alpha Team. Pedalman Wheelie Theme: MLN (Default theme). MacRacer Theme: MLN (Default theme). Scrap Yard Joe Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 4 Rank 4 is the dinosaur theme. Dr. Kilroy Doctor Kilroy appeared in the Lego Jonny Thunder. Theme: Orient Expecition. Jen Juniper Theme: MLN (Default theme). Digger Digger appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Viper Viper appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Shadow Shadow appeared in the Lego 2010 Dino Attack Sets. Theme: Dino Attack. Rank 5 All Netwokers in this rank were created for MLN and have not appeared in any sets. Rank 5 is the construction theme. Bur O Crat This Characters name comes from the word Bureaucrat. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Ron Roofer Theme: MLN (Default theme). Connie Crete This Characters name is a play on the word Concrete. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Dip Gimlet His name comes from plumbing terms. Theme: MLN (Default theme). El Ectric This Characters name comes from the word Electric. Theme: MLN (Default theme). Rank 6 Rank 6 is the music theme but also revolves around secret agents. David Lampton Seems very much like a David Bowie type. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Izzy Bop Theme: MLN (Default theme) JP Variety Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rick Moon Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sandee Starreyed Theme: MLN (Default theme) Seno Evel This Characters name is a play on the phrase See No Evil - and the musician Brian Eno Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 7 Achaki Theme: MLN (Default theme) Dolill Theme: MLN (Default theme) Hehewuti Theme: MLN (Default theme) Kotori Theme: MLN (Default theme) Vihow Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 8 Rank 8 is the Castle theme. Jorn Knuse Theme: MLN (Default theme) Manny Arms This Characters name is a play on the words Many Arms Theme: MLN (Default theme) Miokoko Theme: MLN (Default theme) Nadeem Knod Theme: MLN (Default theme) Pall Wall This Characters name comes from Pallicide Wall, which was used for defence in Medeval times Theme: MLN (Default theme) Prince Pelle Theme: MLN (Default theme) Princess Cynthia Theme: MLN (Default theme) Siege Sunder Theme: MLN (Default theme) Wallus Wizzard Theme: MLN (Default theme) Rank 9 Rank 9 is the space theme. Captain Lasse Captain Lasse is Commander Hobolt's assistant. (co-pilot) He has blueprints necessary to build the Intergalactic Cruiser on his page. As far as anyone knows, he will not give anything when sent any mail. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Commander Hobolt Theme: MLN (Default theme) Grok His name comes from the famous Sci-Fi book A Stranger in a Strange Land. It also means: To grok (pronounced /ˈgrɒk/) is to share the same reality or line of thinking with another physical or conceptual entity. In Heinlein's view of quantum theory, grokking is the intermingling of intelligence that necessarily affects both the observer and the observed. Theme: MLN (Default theme) Lilly Theme: MLN (Default theme) PAL Theme: MLN (Default theme) Sagitaria Theme: MLN (Default theme) Terpi Theme: MLN (Default theme) The Reckling Theme: MLN (Default theme)